


1950

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies), Charlie’s Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, It hurts so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: So tell me why my gods look like you, and tell me why it’s wrong. (elenaxbosley, 99.9% fluff)
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Rebekah Bosley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1950

The sound of missed keys and much too loud music filled the room, like they always did. They were part of the visit, like old friends. Usually, it was all of them, Sabina, Jane, Bosley, and Elena using the drunken stupor of 90% of the customers, and the loudness to coverup talks, or just simply blend into a crowd. Tonight, it was just Elena and Bosley, tucked into their booth, with Bosley’s fingers drawing slow circles on Elena’s back while she looked at her tablet. Elena didn’t have much to do. But with the low purple lights catching the curve of Bosley’s jaw and her eyes flickering up every so often to catch Elena’s quick glance away- well, Elena didn’t feel bored. 

It’d been different since they got back. Since she’d crawled into Bosley’s bed in the middle of the night, with shuddering memories of the woman falling to the ground and Elena having no choice or chance to stop it, the hugs have been longer, the touches have been lingering. A few kisses were framed as apologies but they tasted like love.

Maybe it was her two appletinis, or the steady pressure of Bosley’s hand on her back, but she suddenly felt brave. Brave enough to get up from their little corner of the world and step  
up to the stage, feeling her heart leap at the surprise on Bosley’s face morphing into a slight smile, with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning down, she whispered her choice in the DJ’s ear, thankful she didn’t have to pick from a list. This song was specific. This song was for Bosley.

“I hate it when dudes try to chase me...”

Her eyes close as she begins to sing, running through the first few chords a little rusty, but finding her pace. She hadn’t sung in months, after all. And had almost died about 10 million times.

Her lids open, finding Bosley with baby doll eyes. “So tell me why my gods look like you.” Elena’s hand slid down the mike stand, fingers curling around the metal. “And tell me why its wrong.” 

The chorus makes her smile through her singing, swaying with the music. 

“Did you mean it when you said I was pretty, that you didn’t want to live in the city, where the people are shitty?” 

“So bold, let them know that you’re with me. Stone cold- will you miss me?” She almost falters, thinking of that piercing, cold gaze. But it’s an easy recovery.

And when the songs over, she tucks her hair behind her ear, eyes down as she goes back to their corner. Bosley’s staring at her with something. What is it? Amusement? Amazement? Cringe? 

Elena slides in next to her, lip tangled up in her teeth. 

“Smart, beautiful, and a good singer? Aren’t you too good to be true.” 

The younger girl reaches out for Bosley’s hand, and it’s the first time she’d made any type of a “move”. Her fingertips moved softly over Bosley’s knuckles. “Dance with me?” She asks softly. 

And after a few more drinks, some ridiculous dancing, and Elena almost knocking into the speakers after Bosley whispered something particularly devious in her ear, they’re outside in the alley. It’s a safe part of the city and they could still hear the music from inside, albeit, a little muffled. Elena follows Bosley out, or rather, Bosley guides her stumbling in one direction. 

Elena’s laugh fills up the whole alley as she falls into Bosley’s chest when she’s pulled toward her. “Hi.” She whispers, setting her arms around the blonde’s neck, lazily twining into the now messy hair. But it was a ‘messy’ look before anyway- like Bosley somehow planned this. 

Rebekah “Bosley” wasn’t born yesterday. She was a woman who had worked her way up to an entirely new way of life, of being a Bosley for the Angels, of being a mentor. So to say this surprised her, even that her own feelings mulling in her chest surprised her, would be wholly incorrect. She found herself falling for Elena Houghlin from the first moment she saw her. She reminded her of all the good in the world, and that’s something she couldn’t help but want to keep close. It wasn’t ideal. But nothing ever is. 

So holding her up, seeing her shining eyes, and knowing that the connection between them couldn’t be manufactured, she rested her forehead on Elena’s, smiling as she returned the greeting. “Have you ever heard Sinatra?”

“Other than Fly Me To the Moon... no. I think. I may be thinking of The Moon’s Made of Cheese.”

“My parents used to play it. All the time. Every moment of the day to the point where I hated it. But there’s one song that I couldn’t help but love.” 

“Which one’s that?” 

“Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You.” 

“Tell me how it goes.” Elena asks softly, pulling back to see Bosley. 

Bosley doesn’t sing, but she speaks softly so that Elena has to lean even closer. “You’re just too good to be true. I can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

“You’re... like heaven to touch.” Elena chimes in, vaguely recalling the song played over the radio. Her hands tighten slightly in Bosley’s hair without thinking. “I want to hold you, so much..” 

“So you do know it.” Bosley says with a careful laugh, trying not the break their little bubble, swaying them slightly, not to any beat, just movement. 

“Maybe you’re further in my head than I thought.” 

“And that’s such a bad thing?” 

“No.” Elena said, sounding serious, close enough that their noses brushed as she shook her head. “Not even close.” 

And then she kissed Bosley underneath the flickering neon sign proclaiming “BEER AND BURGERS!”, and nothing had ever felt so close to a fairy tale.


End file.
